


when you're ready.

by warfare



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Bachelor AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warfare/pseuds/warfare
Summary: Last season on "The Bachelor," Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, the son of an Okinawan hotel magnate, won the heart of the nation with his warm personality and his gentle strength. But ultimately the mismatch between his appearance and his personality caused him to be left alone and broken-hearted. Now Ryuu is back for a second shot at love, returning to ABC in ______ 20XX.





	when you're ready.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [derogatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derogatory/gifts).



> Yes, this is an IDOLiSH7 "The Bachelor" AU. No, I have no excuse. I guess in this universe "The Bachelor" is gay and ex-Bachelor contestants date new men and no one has any problems with that. Also, Banri is Chris Harrison. It's best not to think too hard about it or it'll all fall apart.
> 
> I'm planning on continuing this, but the remainder will be in prose, not scriptfic (the _formatting_ alone on this thing!). I wanted to have the prologue up in time for [Jackie's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/derogatory) birthday. Happy birthday lady!
> 
> This fic is definitely 100% confirmed RyuuSou endgame, but this _is_ "The Bachelor," so Ryuu does kiss many other characters in this. So consider this your warning for that!

OOGAMI BANRI (voiceover):  

>  This season, on “The Bachelor”:

 

 

FADE IN:

EXT. OKINAWA - THE BEACH - MID AFTERNOON

Shots of the water, fishing boats, the waves lapping over the sand. As the water hits his feet, the camera pans up on the Bachelor, Tsunashi Ryuunosuke (RYUU). RYUU is standing on the beach looking out on the water. His white button-down shirt is mostly open and his jeans are rolled up to his knees, his hands shoved into his pockets. He looks pensive, but his expression is hopeful --  a far cry from the last time audiences saw him.

 

 

RYUU (voiceover):  

>  I can’t lie to you, it was really rough to be sent home after the fantasy suites.

 

 

Storm clouds roll in over the beach, threatening; rain doesn’t fall, but the skies go dark. RYUU takes the change in the weather in stride, turning to meet the wind. His hair whips around his face, and his shirt falls even a bit more open.

 

 

RYUU (voiceover):  

> I don’t know, I spent so much time trying to be clear that all this “sexy beast” stuff isn’t really me, that I’m not really about that -- and then to be sent home after the fantasy suites, yeah, it really hurt. It was like, I know what I look like, but I never wanted to misrepresent myself to anyone, and I didn’t want to disappoint anyone. But I guess in the end that’s what always happens.

 

 

The sun begins to peek back through the clouds as RYUU begins to walk along the beach, toward the camera. A beam of light hits RYUU’s face, and he smiles into it, warmed by it. It’s clear why the audience fell in love with him last season.

 

 

INT. CONFESSIONAL

 

RYUU:  

> But I know I need to keep trying.

 

 

He smiles into the camera as if it’s the face of an old friend.

 

 

RYUU:  

>  I guess I just want to keep believing, you know? That there’s someone out there who can, you know --

 

 

He gestures vaguely around his chest and face. The camera lingers lovingly, maybe a second too long.

 

 

RYUU:  

>  Who can see past all this.

 

 

He sighs, takes a breath. For a moment his smile falters, but then he recovers, laughing a bit ruefully. And then, quietly:

 

 

RYUU:  

>  I want to believe that there’s someone out there who will fall in love with me. You know. The real me.

 

 

EXT. OUTSIDE OF THE BACHELOR MANSION, NIGHT

Upbeat music. A montage of handsome men in suits introducing themselves to RYUU for the first time. Some of them have gimmicks, some take a more straightforward approach.

 

 

RYUU (voiceover):  

> It’s hard to believe that all these people are here to meet me!

 

 

Kujo TENN is first out of the limo, smiling angelically. Izumi MITSUKI follows, kneeling exaggeratedly in front of RYUU and proffering a plated slice of cake as if it’s a wedding ring. The music fades as Osaka SOUGO practically trips into RYUU, face bright red. RYUU catches him.

 

RYUU:  

> Whoa, hey, you’re shaking.

 

SOUGO:  

> What? Yes!! Or -- no. Sorry!

 

RYUU holds onto SOUGO, rubbing his shoulders gently. The action does appear to help SOUGO relax, and the tension gradually leaves his body, but he can’t quite manage to look away. RYUU laughs gently.

 

 

RYUU:   

> What can I do to help you feel less nervous?

 

 

SOUGO swallows hard.

 

 

SOUGO:  

> I don’t know. You’re so tall.

 

 

INT. CONFESSIONAL

RYUU is in a suit; he addresses the camera directly.

 

 

RYUU:  

> I mean, I’ve been on the other side of this. I know everyone is here for their own reasons.

 

 

INT. THE BACHELOR MANSION

The camera flashes a montage of the men in the house, particularly focusing on those men who ultimately make it to the final five: Yotsuba TAMAKI, Yaotome GAKU, TENN, MITSUKI, and SOUGO.

 

 

RYUU:  

> And I’m sympathetic to that. But I wouldn't be here if I didn’t believe in the journey, in the idea that I could find love at the end of all this.

 

 

OOGAMI BANRI, long-time host of “The Bachelor,” addresses the men:

 

 

OOGAMI BANRI:  

> Gentlemen, pack your bags, because you’ll be traveling around the world to fall in love with Ryuu!

 

 

The men cheer. The camera pans across a series of dates:

 

GAKU and RYUU racing each other on jet skis, laughing and weaving dangerously close to one another.

 

RYUU and TENN in a ferris wheel, TENN leaning in as fireworks explode in the background.

 

MITSUKI and RYUU playing soccer on an empty field, RYUU laughing uproariously as MITSUKI tackles him, tumbling together.

 

SOUGO and RYUU at a crowded concert venue, SOUGO captivated by the music until RYUU leans down and surprises him with a kiss.

 

TAMAKI and RYUU playing video games together at an arcade, TAMAKI jostling violently into RYUU’s shoulder as he attempts to knock him off course.

 

RYUU in a helicopter, reaching out for someone’s hand.

 

 

INT. CONFESSIONAL

 

RYUU:  

> The longer that I do this, the harder that it gets. I was so focused on my relationship last season, I never even thought about it, but all of these guys -- they’re smart, and they’re nice, and they’re handsome.

 

 

The music cuts for a second as Ryuu seems to think about what he’s said.

 

 

RYUU:  

> Well, okay, maybe nice isn’t the right way to describe Tenn, but--

 

 

EXT. BACHELOR MANSION POOL

TENN addresses what eagle-eyed viewers will recognize as the back of YAMATO’s head.

 

 

TENN:  

> If you aren’t going to take this seriously, you might as well leave.

 

 

INT. BACHELOR MANSION, ONE OF THE BEDROOMS

TENN and TAMAKI stand in the middle of a pile of dirty laundry and empty snacks. TENN looks annoyed.

 

 

TENN:  

> It’s fine if you keep your own place this messy, but we all have to share space here, so would you think about taking responsibility and cleaning up after yourself?

 

 

TAMAKI does not respond, but rolls his eyes so hard his entire head follows him, eating another spoonful of pudding.

 

 

INT. COCKTAIL PARTY

TENN is in a suit; he walks up to RYUU and GAKU, who are seated on a couch separate from everyone else, deep in conversation. TENN’s smile is angelic.

 

 

TENN:  

> Can I steal you away?

 

 

A DIFFERENT COCKTAIL PARTY

 

 

TENN:  

> Can I steal you away?
> 
>  

 

YET ANOTHER COCKTAIL PARTY

 

 

TENN:  

> Can I steal you away?
> 
>  

 

INT. CONFESSIONAL

 

 

TENN:  

> Frankly, I don’t care what everyone else thinks of me. They aren’t my problem. I’m here for one thing, and it’s developing my relationship with Ryuu. They barely give us any time together -- does everyone really think I’m going to just squander the group dates and cocktail parties when they’re basically the only time we’re given to get to know him?

 

 

The camera returns to RYUU, who laughs fondly.

 

 

RYUU:  

> Yeah, I don’t know if “nice” is the right word for Tenn, but he’s _kind_ , okay? They’re all kind.

 

 

The confessional switches to GAKU, who is in the same suit from the third time TENN interrupted his and RYUU’s conversation.

 

 

GAKU:  

> Kujo Tenn is the _worst_.

 

 

Confessional switches back to TENN, whose expression is somewhere between amused and unimpressed.

 

 

TENN:  

> Oh, I’d love to hear any complaints Gaku has. Particularly on national television.

 

 

\--CUT

The music shifts to something more whimsical, and a brief montage flashes of RYUU and the men in Tokyo, Seoul, Shanghai, Bangkok appear. More dates, more locations, more kissing.

 

 

\--DISSOLVE

TAMAKI and RYUU ride together on a scooter through crowded Southeast Asian streets.

 

 

TAMAKI:  

> Ryuu-aniki let me ride on the back of his bike. It was super fun, but the whole time I just kept feeling guilty.

 

 

INT. CONFESSIONAL

The music, previously upbeat, turns dramatic. TAMAKI sits uncomfortably, feet up on the seat of the confessional chair. He doesn’t make eye contact with the camera and seems to be having a conversation more with a producer located just off-screen. The screen pans to a montage of TAMAKI not taking things seriously, laughing off of group dates, and generally having a bad attitude.

 

The confessional switches to ISUMI HARUKA, who does not last long as a contestant on the show but who appears to have been kept on just for this sound byte.

 

 

ISUMI HARUKA:  

> I don’t really think Tamaki is here for the right reasons.

 

 

INT. A RESTAURANT - DAYTIME

SOUGO, TAMAKI, RYUU and several others are on a group date. TAMAKI watches intently as SOUGO and RYUU talk quietly, both red around the ears.

 

 

A COCKTAIL PARTY

TAMAKI watches as SOUGO and RYUU listen to music together, heads pressed close so they can both hear the song playing from the iPhone they have acquired somehow.

 

 

INT. CONFESSIONAL

Tamaki addresses someone just beyond the screen, voice plaintive.

 

 

TAMAKI:  

> I mean, this is crazy, you know? We’re supposed to fall in love in like six weeks. And like, I know that’s what I signed up for, it’s not like I didn’t know, but that’s _crazy_ , right? I came in and I was like, no way. I guess it’s just taking me a while.

 

 

Tamaki looks away from the camera, expression guilty. 

 

 

TAMAKI:  

> But not Sou-chan.

 

 

The camera shows a montage of SOUGO looking over toward RYUU during group dates, of them on a one-on-one date and SOUGO laughing almost as if he’s surprised by it, of a close-up on the way he flinches when RYUU’s fingertips brush the back of his hand.

 

 

INT. CONFESSIONAL

 

 

TAMAKI:  

> Sou-chan, like, _loves_ him.

 

 

INT. ROSE CEREMONY

In the foreground of the shot RYUU offers SOUGO a rose and he accepts, giddy; the camera pans to TAMAKI’s face, conflicted.

 

 

INT. CONFESSIONAL

TAMAKI is now almost completely curled in on himself, head folded up in his arms. Finally he looks up, expression unsure. The music quiets for just a moment, breathless.

 

TAMAKI:  

> So now I gotta decide what to do.

 

 

\-- DISSOLVE

INT. CONFESSIONAL

RYUU looks disheveled; his hair is messy and the top buttons of his shirt are undone. He looks miserable, like he doesn’t know what to do with himself; after a moment he sighs and puts his face in his hands, exhausted and sad.

 

 

RYUU:  

> I came here because I wanted to find someone who would accept all of me. Who would love me. Who would put me first.

 

 

He inhales deeply, voice trembling.

 

 

RYUU:  

> But the thought of losing him -- I can't even imagine it. I don’t know if I could take it at this point.

 

 

BLACK SCREEN

 

 

SOUGO (voiceover):  

> I’ve told you, I can’t do that.

 

 

INT. A HOTEL HALLWAY

 

 

The lighting falters - it’s clear this isn’t a set, but rather that this is happening without any producer interference or planning. RYUU stands between SOUGO and a PRODUCER; Sougo looks more agitated than we’ve ever seen, and RYUU is attempting to comfort him.

 

 

SOUGO:

(voice trembling)  

> If that’s the way that it has to be, I’ll just leave.

 

 

PRODUCER (TAKANASHI TSUMUGI):

(heard from offscreen)  

> Sougo-san, let’s just take a break, we can talk about it in the mo--

 

 

SOUGO:  

> No! I can’t. I can’t even talk about it. We won’t talk about it.

 

 

EXT. OUTSIDE OF THE HOTEL, NIGHT

Clearly a continuation of the same argument. SOUGO has his bags and is hailing a taxi; RYUU reaches out and grabs his hand, stopping him. SOUGO turns away from him, face pale but resolute. It looks like RYUU has been crying; his hands are shaking.

 

 

RYUU:  

> I know I'm not supposed to say this kind of thing, but. Please don’t leave.

 

 

It looks like SOUGO might falter for a moment, but then he shakes his head, hands gripping the handle of his suitcase. Ryuu reaches out and grabs him, holding him close.

 

 

RYUU:  

> If you've got to leave, please don't do it like this.

 

 

INT. CONFESSIONAL

 

 

TENN:  

> We all have things we don’t want to share on national television, and we all came on anyway. We made that decision -- that maybe some things we wanted to keep private would become public -- when we decided to come here.

 

 

\--CUT TO COCKTAIL PARTY - NIGHT

TENN and RYUU are seated close to one another on a sofa. TENN reaches up and tucks a lock of hair behind his head, says,

 

 

TENN:  

> There’s something I need to tell you about before we go to hometowns.

 

 

INT. CONFESSIONAL

 

 

TENN:  

> You can’t have your cake and eat it too. You want to end up with Ryuu, you have to be honest with him. It’s not like there haven’t been, like, a hundred seasons of this show already. You knew what you were getting into.

 

 

INT. CONFESSIONAL

 

 

GAKU:  

> I guess I thought it would be easier. You meet someone, you win them over, and then you’re together. I hadn’t planned on all this.

 

 

INT. CONFESSIONAL

SOUGO has clearly been crying. He scrubs uselessly at his eyes with the back of his arm. He looks up at the camera, expression lost.

 

 

SOUGO:  

> I don’t know what I was expecting. I don’t think I ever thought I would get this far, so I didn’t think it would be a problem.

 

 

He exhales, shuddering.

 

 

SOUGO:  

> But it is. And now I have to take responsibility.

 

 

\-- CUT TO 

INT. HOTEL LOBBY

Quiet music. RYUU is sitting on an armchair, head in his hands. OOGAMI BANRI sits next to him, staring off into the distance, supporting him with his presence. After a second he reaches over and puts a hand on RYUU’s shoulder.

 

 

OOGAMI BANRI:

> Look, you’re in charge here. Whatever you want, we’ll make it happen for you. Just say the word.

 

 

 RYUU looks up at him, expression conflicted.

 

 

\--DISSOLVE

The whimsical music returns. The camera pans across a montage of dates -- in small planes, at zoos, on boats. RYUU is laughing, and each of the men laughing back.

 

EXT. PARK - DAYTIME

 

 

MITSUKI:  

> It’s super easy to be with Ryuu. Like, insanely easy. I had no idea falling in love could be this easy.

 

 

Smash cut from the same date - MITSUKI reaches up and grabs RYUU by the collar, pulling him down into a kiss. It seems to surprise RYUU at first, but then he smiles into it.

 

 

INT. RESTAURANT - NIGHT

 

 

SOUGO:  

> Tsunashi-san is kind, and he’s handsome. This feels like the start of something really good. Something I could never have even imagined.

 

 

EXT. KARAOKE BOOTH

The room is darkened, illuminated primarily by flashing multicolored lights. The walls are painted with some phosphorescent decals -- dolphins, flames, a variety of non-sequiturs. SOUGO and RYUU stand on a small stage up front, scream-singing a duet into microphones, their faces close.

 

 

INT. RESTAURANT - NIGHT

 

 

GAKU:  

> Ryuu’s an amazing guy, maybe the best guy I’ve ever met. He’s become my best friend. I can’t lose that, you know?

 

 

EXT.  A HIGHWAY

GAKU is driving a sports car along an empty coastal road. RYUU is seated in the passenger seat, and he throws his hands up in the air, laughing.

 

 

RYUU:  

> Woooo!

 

 

EXT. A BOARDWALK - DAYTIME

 

 

TENN:  

> I _am_ in love with Ryuu. This kind of chance is one in a million -- I’m not going to let it slip away from me.

 

 

TENN and RYUU are seated at a cafe along the same boardwalk. They watch passers-by, holding hands.

 

 

EXT. A SMALL FISHING BOAT, EVENING

The music goes quiet. RYUU sits on the deck of the boat, absentmindedly tying and untying a knot in a loose piece of rope.

 

 

RYUU (voiceover):  

> This journey has taken me places I never thought I would go, you know?

 

 

One final montage of all the men: Rokuya NAGI showing RYUU anime. MITSUKI giving his younger brother, Izumi IORI, a noogie as IORI protests. TENN, RYUU, and GAKU in the midst of a three-way rock-paper-scissors competition. A bus filled with men in suits, singing together. SOUGO laughing.

 

 

The camera pans to waves lapping against the side of the boat. The twilight hits RYUU’s face, glowing.

 

 

RYUU (voiceover):  

> I just hope I can keep my head above water.

 

 

OOGAMI BANRI (voiceover):  

> It’s all coming up this season on “The Bachelor.”


End file.
